The present invention relates to an apparatus specifically designed for separating the bones from parts of pigs' legs.
Removing the bone of the part of a pig's leg near the knuckle is not an easy job. Knifes and/or scissors are commonly used to remove the the bone from the skin. When the bone is removed, the skin is stuffed with prepared meat and then stitched up for sale. This processing process is complicated and time-consuming.